The Boy Blessed With Envy
by Freir
Summary: Orihara Hacchimeroppi, seorang 'Nuros' sang manusia biasa. Heiwajima Tsukishima, seorang 'Kairos' sang manusia setengah hewan yang ditakdirkan untuk melayani Nuros. Jika mereka berdua bertemu, apakah yang akan terjadi? Roppi/Tsuki
1. Chapter 1

Suasana dingin terpancar di sepanjang jalan. Salju yang berserakan di mana-mana, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang semuanya memakai pakaian musim dingin, dan pohon-pohon yang meranggas di setiap sudut jalan. Cleno adalah nama kota ini. Kota yang terletak di belahan dunia yang bernama Daskia dimana manusia dibagi menjadi dua ras.

'Nuros' adalah manusia biasa yang dibedakan menjadi empat kasta. Mereka adalah Z, A, R dan F. Kasta yang paling tinggi adalah Z sedangkan yang paling rendah adalah F. Hampir penghuni Daskia adalah ras Nuros. Mereka biasanya terjun ke dalam bidang politik dan ekonomi.

'Kainos' adalah manusia setengah hewan yang dibedakan menjadi dua jenis. 'Normal' dan 'Deadly'. Kebanyakan ras Kainos merupakan jenis Normal sehingga jenis Deadly dianggap menjadi langka. Jenis Deadly sendiri dibagi lagi menjadi tujuh tipe. Pride, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, dan Wrath. Ras Kainos sendiri mempunyai peraturan, yaitu menjadi peliharaan untuk satu orang dari Nuros kasta Z sedangkan sisanya yang tidak dipilih boleh menjadi apa saja. Sama sekali tidak ada diskriminasi.

Sebuah mobil _limousine_ hitam menderu melewati jalanan. Di dalamnya terdapat empat pemuda kembar yang duduk berhadapan dua-dua satu sama lain.

"Hei, hei, siapa yang kira-kira akan kalian pilih untuk menjadi peliharaan?" tanya Orihara Psyche sambil memakan kue stroberi dengan lahapnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam -sama seperti ketiga saudaranya- dan bermata pink. Ia memakai jaket putih dengan bulu pink, celana panjang putih, dan sepatu putih. Ia juga mengenakan _headphone_ pink yang terhubung dengan MP3 Player yang ia taruh di pangkuannya.

"Psyche, tidak sopan makan sambil bicara. Dasar rakyat jelata." ujar sang anak ketiga, Orihara Hibiya, menanggapi kelakuan kakak keduanya. Matanya berwarna kuning dan berbeda dengan ketiga saudaranya yang semuanya memakai jaket berbulu, ia memakai pakaian seperti seorang pangeran dengan jubah berwarna kuning dan _boots_ selutut dengan warna yang sama.

"Aw Hibiya, kalau Psyche rakyat jelata berarti kau juga 'kan? Ah~ manusia memang sangat menarik, mengatakan orang lain begitu padahal sendirinya juga begitu. Iya 'kan, Roppi?" kata si sulung, Orihara Izaya, sambil terkekeh. Warna matanya merah darah. Ia memakai jaket hitam berbulu coklat muda, kaus panjang hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hitam.

"Berisik, Izaya." ujar Orihara Hachimeroppi atau Roppi yang merupakan anak bungsu. Warna matanya sama seperti Izaya, merah darah. Ia mengenakan jaket hitam berbulu merah yang diturunkan sampai sesiku, kaus panjang warna hitam dengan sedikit warna merah di bagian dua kancing di bagian kerah, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hitam.

"Roppi seperti biasa selalu galak." Izaya menyeringai yang membuat Roppi ingin sekali membunuhnya. Psyche yang dari tadi diabaikan pertanyaannya mengulanginya lagi dengan suara agak keras.

"Tidak tahu. Yang seperti budak, mungkin?" Hibiya menghembuskan napas malas.

"Itu kasar, Hibi-chan!" seru Psyche kepada Hibiya.

Roppi berkata dengan suara agak kesal, "Berisik Psyche. Lagipula, kenapa kita harus memilih Kainos sebagai peliharaan kita? Ada-ada saja."

"Itu karena~" jawab Izaya. "Sudah peraturannya bagi anggota keluarga kasta Z untuk memilih Kainos saat berumur 16 tahun, bukankah itu meyenangkan?"

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan!" bentak Hibiya kesal.

_Limousine_ itu memasuki tikungan dan melewati papan besar bertuliskan 'Kainos Area' dimana para Kainos yang berumur 16 tahun kebawah berada dan hidup disitu bersama keluarga mereka untuk membesarkan para Kainos kecil. Limousine itu terus melaju, melewati para Kainos yang berlalu-lalang hingga akhirnya sampai di depan gedung besar berhiaskan cat abu-abu. Di atasnya tertulis 'Balai Kota' yang dibentuk dari papan besi.

Izaya yang pertama kali keluar dan sambil bersiul melangkah maju untuk memberi akses untuk ketiga kembarnya keluar. Hibiya mendengus, "Walaupun gedungnya besar tapi tidak mewah. Tempat yang aneh untuk Balai Kota, terlalu sederhana." komentarnya tajam. Layaknya pangeran, ia lebih suka akan tempat yang mewah dan, apa-apaan tempat ini? Lebih cocok untuk kandang kudanya saja.

Izaya melangkah maju sambil mengomentari komentar Hibiya, "Kainos memang lebih suka dengan kesederhanaan, Hibi-chan~". Ia tertawa saat melihat muka marah Hibiya dan melangkah masuk ke Balai Kota.

Orang-orang setengah hewan berlalu-lalang. Ada yang mempunyai ekor dan telinga rubah, ekor dan telinga kucing, punggung ditutupi rambut tajam landak -yang akan menghilang kalau diperlukan-, dan masih banyak lagi. Psyche berjalan sambil sesekali setengah melompat, tertarik akan para Kainos dan menimang-nimang Kainos dengan setengah tubuh hewan mana yang akan ia pilih. Roppi mengutuk dalam hati, tidak suka akan para Kainos yang memandang mereka berempat dengan tatapan kagum. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh mereka karena walaupun Kainos setengah hewan, mereka tetap setengah manusia dan Roppi membenci manusia.

Izaya berjalan sampai ke meja resepsionis dan tersenyum licik kepada perempuan Nuros yang memerah menatapnya.

"Ha-halo," ujarnya terbata-bata. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami dari keluarga Orihara kasta Z" -ia tersenyum lebar saat perempuan itu terkejut takut- "dan kami datang untuk memilih peliharaan kami. Aku yakin, kalau kami sudah memesan, hm~?".

Perempuan itu buru-buru mengecek komputernya dan berbalik ke arah Izaya, "Ah, ehm, iya. Kami sudah memanggil Kainos yang berumur 16 tahun untuk kalian."

Psyche melangkah maju dan berkata sambil tersenyum riang, "Ada berapa orang? Berapa? Berapa?"

Perempuan itu terkejut sedikit dan berujar pelan, "E-Ehm, empat orang dan ehm, kalian beruntung."

Mereka berempat sontak bertanya, "Beruntung?"

"Ah, iya! Mereka kembar. Eh, me-mereka itu spesial. Jenis yang langka.."

"Jangan basa-basi dan cepat katakan!" bentak Hibiya marah.

"Kyaa, i-iya...! Me-mereka itu jenis 'Deadly'!" jawabnya nyaris menangis. Kenapa ia harus mendapat Orihara 'sih? Ia pernah mendengar tentang Orihara, keluarga terkaya di kasta Z dan yang paling berbahaya. Rumor mengatakan kalau kau membuat mereka kesal, mereka akan membunuhmu tanpa ampun atau menyerangmu secara mental dan masih banyak lagi! Tuhan sungguh tidak adil!

Izaya menyeringai, "_Well_, bisa kami bertemu dengan mereka sekarang?" tanyanya cepat. Ia tahu, baik dirinya dan ketiga kembarannya sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan calon peliharaan mereka. Perempuan itu menggangguk dan mengambil map berisi berkas-berkas lalu berdiri. Ia berkata, "Si-silakan ikuti aku." dan berjalan ke pintu di sebelah kiri mereka. Mereka berjalan di lorong dan menaiki lift turun ke bawah, ke lantai paling bawah. Mereka berjalan lagi dan sampai di pintu besi besar.

"A-anda semua harus hati-hati.." bisiknya kepada empat pemuda kembar Orihara itu sebelum berbalik dan dengan tangan gemetar, membuka pintu besi itu.

Saat pintu terbuka, yang mereka lihat adalah bangku panjang besi yang terbang ke arah mereka.

* * *

**Saya akhirnya bisa buat fic Roppi/Tsuki. Rencananya sih bakal ada porsi buat yang lain.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Freir kembali~~

Maaf telat. Freir lagi males nih hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Suara dentuman keras bergema di lorong. Psyche yang menarik perempuan itu agar tidak terhantam jatuh terduduk karena kaget setengah mati sementara perempuan itu nyaris pingsan. Izaya segera menghindar dengan tangkas sementara Roppi bergerak ke arah belakang dengan cepat. Hibiya juga menghindar dan ia memelototi bangku panjang besi yang sekarang tertancap di lantai dengan suksesnya. Sebuah teriakan membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

"DELIC! Kubunuh kau, bangsat! Kesini kau!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata coklat dan memakai baju bartender -kemeja panjang putih, rompi hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, dan dasi kupu-kupu ungu- sedang memelototi pemuda dengan wajah yang sama yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Di kepalanya terdapat telinga beserta ekor anjing di bagian bawah punggungnya.

"Astaga, Shizuo! Hanya sekedar cium pipi saja 'kok!" jawab pemuda yang memiliki wajah dan rambut yang sama dengannya -juga ekor dan telinga anjing. Warna matanya yang _pink_ meyorot jahil. Ia memakai baju layaknya host -kemeja _pink_ bergaris hitam, jas putih, celana putih, sepatu ptuih, dan dasi hitam- dan mengenakan _earphone_ dengan aksen putih-_pink_.

"Brengsek, kau MENJILAT PIPIKU!"

Di belakang dua pemuda yang sedang bertengkar itu, berdirilah dua orang pemuda yang merupakan kembaran mereka dan juga memiliki ekor dan telinga anjing. Yang matanya berwarna biru mengenakan yukata putih, obi putih, dan kimono dengan aksen putih-biru dan sedang menghisap pipa cerutu tradisional Jepang berwarna biru. Wajahnya tenang dan datar, seolah pemandangan yang di depannya merupakan hal yang biasa. Yang matanya berwarna merah dan berkacamata memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang bermata kuning emas, hanya saja ia mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu merah, syal putih, dan tas selempang warna putih. Wajahnya panik. Ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan terkesiap kaget lalu menarik-narik lengan kimono yang bermata biru sambil menunjuk ke arah para Orihara dan perempuan resepsionis itu. Alis mata Roppi naik dan ia memalingkan mukanya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu membuatnya berdebar sedikit. Sedikit.

Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap mereka -membuat Psyche bersemu merah- dan menghela napas. Ia berjalan ke arah pemuda bermata kuning emas itu dan memegang bahunya yang spontan membuat pemuda itu berbalik. "Shizuo-nii, hentikan. Ada yang hampir terluka di situ." ujarnya tenang namun lantang.

Shizuo berbalik dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Kekejutan dan rasa takut terpancar di wajahnya yang entah kenapa membuat Izaya menyeringai senang. Ia baru saja nyaris menghabisi kembarannya yang sedarah dengannya namun tidak terlihat takut sedikit 'pun sedangkan hal itu berbeda sekali dengan orang asing yang ia nyaris lukai. Shizuo buru-buru berlari, diiringi pandangan Delic, dan berdiri di depan bangku kursi itu dan -tanpa kesusahan sedikit 'pun- menarik bangku panjang itu dari lantai lalu melemparnya ke belakang.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" wajah Shizuo terlihat panik dan Izaya semakin menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Shizuo dan memegang bahunya. "Jadi, namamu Shizuo?" nada jahil terdengar jelas di suaranya. Shizuo mengerut dan dengan perasaan kesal, berkata,

"Kau menyebalkan."

Mental Izaya nyaris meledak dan ia harus menahan tawanya kalau tidak mau membuat Kainos di depannya marah besar. Biasanya orang akan berkata, "Ya." atau "Ya. Mau apa?" atau bahkan membentak, "Siapa kau? Megang bahu orang seenaknya saja!". Tapi ini? "Kau menyebalkan."? Fuh, siapa yang menyangka? Sudah diputuskan, ia akan menjadikan Kainos ini sebagai peliharaannya! Kelakuan yang tidak bisa ditebak, penampilan yang menarik, dan kekuatan yang seperti monster sudah cukup membuat Izaya menjadikannya sebagai manusia favoritnya, tidak tapi monster favoritnya! Soalnya, Kainos ini tidak mungkin masuk kategori 'manusia'.

Perempuan resepsionis itu mengurut dada, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ia berdiri -dengan susah payah- dan tersenyum getir kepada Shizuo. Ia mengisyaratkan agar para pemuda di sekelilingnya itu mengikutinya berjalan mendekati para Kainos di ujung ruangan. Mereka berbaris menurut urutan dan berhadapan satu sama lain.

Wanita itu berdeham. "Silakan memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Silakan dari para Nuros."

Izaya yang pertama kali membuka mulut. "Namaku Orihara Izaya, anak sulung dari keluarga Orihara utama. Salam kenal, **Shi-zu-chan**!" ia menyeringai makin lebar melihat Shizuo berusaha menahan amarahnya dan sekarang tengah memelototinya dengan aura membunuh.

"Sekarang aku!" Psyche mengangkat tangannya dan nyaris melompat saking senangnya berhadapan dengan pemuda bermata biru itu. Pipinya bersemu merah dan ia terkikik sebelum berseru, "Namaku Psyche! Orihara Psyche! Anak kedua dari keluarga Orihara utama!". Ia tersenyum manis.

Hibiya melipat tangan dan berkata dengan nada angkuh, "Orihara Hibiya, anak ketiga dari keluarga Orihara utama. Camkan itu rakyat jelata!". Hibiya mendelik dan memerah saat Delic tersenyum seksi kepadanya.

"Orihara Hachimeroppi." Roppi mengatakan hal itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda dengan mata yang sama dengannya. Pemuda pirang itu memerah dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada syal putihnya. _Lucunya... _pikir Roppi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sekarang silakan para Kainos untuk memperkenalkan diri."

"Heiwajima Shizuo. Kainos anjing jenis Deadly tipe Wrath. Berhenti menyeringai, KUTU!" Shizuo membentak kesal pada satu kata terakhir. Kenapa lagi kutu ini terus-terusan menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-ingin-sekali-memakanmu-sekarang?

"Heiwajima Tsugaru, anak kedua dari keluarga Heiwajima. Saya adalah Kainos anjing jenis Deadly tipe Greed. Senang bertemu dengan anda sekalian." Tsugaru membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum manis. Psyche nyaris mimisan melihat senyumnya itu.

"Heiwajima Delic, anak ketiga. Kainos anjing jenis Deadly tipe Lust. 'Met kenal, _tampan_." Delic menyeringai saat baik Hibiya maupun Shizuo berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Bedanya Shizuo tidak mempunyai semburat merah di pipinya seperti yang dilakukan Hibiya.

Tsuki menatap ke arah lantai. Tangannya memegang erat tas selempang putihnya itu. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan orang-orang asing yang berdiri di depannya itu, terutama dengan pemuda Nuros yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia terlalu asyik berada di dunianya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kalau sudah gilirannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Tsuki? Giliranmu 'lho." Wajah Delic sudah berada di depannya terpapar beberapa milimeter saja yang sontak membuat dirinya mundur selangkah. Dahi Roppi dan Shizuo segera berkedut kesal. Tsugaru, yang melihat Shizuo mulai memanas segera memegang bahu Shizuo, tanda untuk menenangkan amarah kakaknya itu. Dia melihat ke arah Delic dan ...

BAM!

"HOAHH!"

...menendang kaki Delic sampai dia terjatuh. "Sudah kubilang Delic, jangan pernah merayu saudaramu 'kan?" ujar Tsugaru datar. Semua orang menatap ke arah Tsugaru, terkejut karena perubahan sikap Tsugaru dari tadinya tenang menjadi tenang-tenang menyeramkan. "Tsuki," Tsuki terkesiap kaget. "Perkenalkan dirimu.".

"Ah,ehm. A-aku Heiwajima Tsukishima," Ia melirik Delic yang masih meringis kesakitan di lantai. "Ah, dan, ehm, a-aku anak bungsu...dan ehm, Kainos anjing jenis Deadly tipe..Envy...". Tsuki membenamkan mukanya ke syal putihnya, mulutnya membentuk garis datar. Roppi memperhatikan Tsuki dan menyadari. Ada sorot kesedihan saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

* * *

Tsuki menatap sekeliling rumah barunya itu. Ketiga kakaknya telah dibawa masing-masing oleh para tuannya. Tsuki sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Tahu-tahu saja semua Nuros sudah menentukan Kairosnya sendiri. Dan dia sendiri dipilih oleh pemuda bermata merah darah yang sama dengan dirinya. Ia kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang tamu sementara Roppi pergi ke lantai dua. Perabot-perabot rumah tangga ditata rapi dan sederhana dengan aksen hitam-merah. Ia sendiri sedang duduk di sofa berwarna hitam dengan dua bantal merah berada masing-masing di ujung sofa. Di depannya ada meja kaca pendek dengan kain merah yang dilipat membentang di tengahnya. Di depannya ada TV 24 inchi hitam besar.

"Hei."

Tsuki menoleh ke arah Roppi. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. "Ah, ehm..."

"Hacchimeroppi. Panggil aku Roppi." kata Roppi memperkenalkan diri lagi.

"Ehm, Roppi-san...anu..." Tsuki berkata-kata dengan terbata-bata. 'Duh! Susah sekali ngomongnya! Kalau ia sama dengan Shizuo yang selalu berterus terang, hal ini akan menjadi mudah! Tapi Roppi hanya menunggu dengan sabar sambil memperhatikan Tsuki yang bergerak-gerak gusar. "I-Ini dimana...?" tanya Tsuki akhirnya. Roppi menatap Tsuki tajam, sontak membuat Tsuki membenamkan mukanya ke syal putih miliknya, dan menghela napas.

"Rumahku. Bukan rumah utama keluarga Orihara. Kami diberi masing-masing satu rumah yang bisa kami pilih sesuai hati. Karena aku benci tempat yang besar, aku memilih yang kecil saja." jelas Roppi datar. Tsuki menggangguk mengerti. "Ayo, aku tunjukan kamarmu.".

Tsuki mengikuti Roppi naik ke lantai dua. Mereka berhenti sebentar di sebuah pintu dan Roppi menjelaskan kalau itu adalah kamarnya. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah lagi dan berbelok.

"Ini kamarmu." Roppi berhenti di sebuah pintu dan membukanya.

Yang Tsuki lihat pertama kali adalah kamar dengan aksen merah-putih. Dinding yang dicat putih dengan karpet berwarna merah terbentang di bawahnya. Ranjang putih yang diukir sederhana dengan selimut merah dengan corak garis putih cocok dengan lemari putih yang dihiasi dengan beberapa stiker mawar merah. Disitu juga ada meja putih yang dihiasi dengan bangku putar merah, cermin besar, dan vas merah tanpa bunga di atasnya.

Pemuda Kairos anjing itu terpana. Kamar ini benar-benar cocok dengan seleranya, walaupun berbeda dengan kamarnya di rumah dan JAUH lebih besar. Dan tanpa sadar, ia menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

Roppi, yang melihat hal itu, tersenyum sedikit. "Aku baru menyiapkan kamar ini satu jam yang lalu. Nanti kalau ada yang kau tidak suka, bilang saja. Dan kalau kau mau sesuatu juga bilang saja."

Tsuki yang masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya tentang bagaimana Roppi menyiapkan kamar ini dengan begitu cepat hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kau lapar?"

* * *

Tsuki hanya mengamati Roppi saat pemuda itu menyiapkan bahan makanan. Tas selempang, syal, dasi kupu-kupu, dan rompi hitamnya sudah dilepas dan ditaruh di kamar.

"Ano," Roppi berbalik dan menatap Tsuki yang mukanya mulai memerah. "Ya?"

"Erm, emm...bi-biar aku yang menyiapkan makanan! Ro-Roppi-san silakan duduk saja!"

"Benarkah?" Tsuki menggangguk cepat. "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanya Roppi lagi. Muka memerah Tsuki dan jawaban diamnya cukup untuk Roppi menyimpulkan bahwa Tsuki tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

Roppi menghela napas, "Kau siapkan meja makannya saja."

* * *

"Hei, Tsukishima."

Tsuki yang sontak kaget dipanggil nama lengkapnya memerah sedikit. Ia menatap Roppi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kenapa kau makan di lantai?"

Roppi mengamati piring dan gelas Tsuki di lantai, lalu ke arah pemuda Kainos itu yang tengah bersimpuh dengan telinga lesu.

"A-Aku tidak boleh makan di lantai?"

"Boleh saja 'sih, tapi kenapa kau makan di lantai?"

"Erm..."

"Tsukishima?"

"A-Ano, aku 'kan seorang Kainos dan Roppi-san tuanku. Jadi aku pikir sudah sewajarnya kalau aku makan di lantai selayaknya, erm peliharaan..."

Roppi tergelak. Ia terdiam lalu tertawa keras. Tsuki yang bingung mengapa Roppi tertawa hanya terdiam bingung. "Hah, tidak apa-apa Tsukishima. Kau boleh makan di meja." -ia tersenyum saat telinga Tsuki naik dan ekornya mulai bergoyang-goyang- "jangan sungkan. Ayo."

Tsuki bangkit dan membawa piring serta gelasnya ke meja makan. Dan mereka memulai makan siang diiringi gelak tawa.

* * *

Yeah, selesai! Maaf kalau terakhirnya rada keliatan gak niat. Kepala Freir pusing pas ngetik jadi kurang konsen.

Review please?


End file.
